List of Innocence
Below is a list of the known pieces of the one hundred and nine shards of Innocence '''with all the informations about them when there are. Note that the innocence with an official name given by the Black Order are marked in '''bold. The innocences are listed in chronological order of activation on the media. List of Innocence 01. Cross Wielded by Allen Walker, this parasitic type Innocence is embedded in the back of Allen's left hand and effects his entire arm, allowing him to turn it into claw, cannon and sword weapons. 'Crown Clown' After Allen's Innocence evolves, it becomes more of a body-armor parasitic type, taking the collective form of a cowl and cape, a silver mask and a clawed arm. Not long after this evolution, Allen also gains the ability to use the Sword of Exorcism. History The past of the innocence before finding itself is unknown. It is also unknown how it ended up in the arm of the child. It stayed within in his arm until it was broken and shattered by Tyki Mikk in China. Afterwards Allen's body was carried to the asian branch by For the innocence following them in the form of mist. Allen trained to get it back which he finally achieved, the innocence taking a new form: crown clown. Shortly afterwards, Allen reached the 100% synchronization with the innocence. 02. Mugen Wielded by Yu Kanda, it is an equipment type Innocence that has been forged and reforged several times into various, Japanese swords. Mugen (Crystal Type) Upon crystallization, Mugen's new form is that of a slightly modified katana, with a slightly wider than average blade and a dip along the back, near the hilt. Kanda has two stigmata-like injuries permanently scarred into his forearms, which would allow more blood to flow out to repair Mugen if it were damaged. In this form, Kanda has taken to concealing Mugen in a cloth sleeve and carrying it over his back. History Mugen belonged to an unnamed exorcist in an unknown form. When this exorcist died, the innocence as well as the body was retrieved by the Black Order on the battlefield. 30 years later, the second exorcist program gave birth to a new accomodator (with the brain of the dead exorcist). The innocence was forged into a japanese sword by Zu-Mei-Chang. However, Yu Kanda couldn't perfectly synchronize the new exorcist with the innocence that caused severe injuries everytime. Months later he finally managed to synchronize in order to free himself and survive. Kanda used mugen to fight akumas from then. When he fought Skinn Bolic in the Noah's Ark, mugen was overloaded with Skin's energy and finally broke in pieces. Kanda used his life force to link the pieces together and triumph, killing Skin. Afterwards the pieces were picked up and brought to Zu Mei changed who forged it back. During the battle in the North American Branch, mugen was left in the branch while Kanda was transported in Matera by Allen. Zu-Mei Chang retrieved it and noted that rust had started form on it, showing that the innocence had no accomodator anymore which means that Kanda was probably dead. However three months laters, Kanda returned and seing a rust-covered mugen in Zu's hands, he called it to awake which caused mugen to revert to it original cube form. the innocence soons turns to liquid and Kanda drinks it, becoming a new crystal-type innocence. 03. The Cube Wielded by Hevlaska, this Innocence is a parasitic type that has transformed Hevlaska's entire body into a large being with multiple tendrils for "hands." The Cube allows her to examine and store Innocence, as well as make certain predictions. History 17000 years ago, the wielders of innocence wrote instruction for the future generations about the Holy War. The Cube sung deep under the sea during the great flood and was only found 100 years ago as if it attracted the humans. The new world alliance and later the Black Order were formed around this item. The saint of Lvellie Family Hevlaska was offered to god and became the accomodator of the cube and she still is. The Cube has been storing other innocences from them. 04. Lala's Heart A piece of Innocence that was used by a doll maker from an old, Italian civilization five hundred years ago to bring the doll Lala to life. History The innocence was used in the confection of a singing doll causing the doll to reach sentience. It continued to animate the doll for 500 years before the doll was attacked by an akuma. The akuma managed to steal the innocence but the latter was soon destroyed by the exorcists nearby. They put it back in the doll but the doll was rebooted. Finally Lala mysteriously stopped singing by herself and thanked Allen. The Innocence was then brought to the Black Order. She is now kept by Hevlaska. 05. Dark Boots Wielded by Lenalee Lee, this Innocence is an equipment type that allows Lenalee to turn the length of her legs into lethal weapons, enabling her to deliver devastating kicks and walk on air and water. Dark Boots (Crystal Type) The first Innocence to evolve into a crystal type, upon learning of Lenalee's firmed resolve, her Innocence liquified and she drank it. The liquid ran through her body and burst out the fronts of her ankles, causing her to bleed; from this blood, Lenalee's Innocence formed a new pair of boots upon her legs, these new boots allowing her to be even faster than before and responding to subconscious cues rather than actual movement, like Lenalee had become used to with the equipment type. When not in use, the Boots take the form of a pair of anklets. It has also left permanent wounds on her ankles to draw more blood should the Boots be damaged. History The Innocence was carried by a now deceased general who found a little girl in China to be its accomodator. Lenalee was soon forced to wear the dark boots and didn't take them off. A decade later, Lenalee pushed her innocence to the maximum over the see in China. The innocence then formed a crystal surrounding Lenalee and protected her from akuma's attacks. This was noted to be a the first time an equipment-type did that in History. After returning to the Order, Hevlaska stored the innocence in herself because Lenalee's syncrhonization rate had dropped to 10%. When a level 4 akuma attacked the headquarters, Lenalee attempted a synchronization in spite of the high risks. She succeedeed, making Dark Boots evolve to the crystal-type. 06. Time Record Wielded by Miranda Lotto, this equipment type Innocence originally resided in a grandfather clock.. Upon being refined, it takes the form of a clock face-like disk that Miranda can use to stop and rewind the time of both inanimate and living objects, though eventually "real time" will be restored when the invocation ends. History The Innocence somehow was used in the confection of a grandfather clock. The clock was sold in an antique store but because the pendulum didn't work, it was about to be thrown away. However Miranda came by and manage to make it work. She bought it and brought it home. When Miranda was fired for the time, she wished that the morrow would never come. The clock heared her wish and caused the entire town to repeat the same day thirty-four times. Finally, exorcists came and explained her power to Miranda and she could allow the time to flow again. The innocence was then refined into a disk that Miranda can carry in her job as an exorcist. 07. Iron Hammer Wielded by Lavi, the Iron Hammer (also known to Lavi as "Little Hammer, Big Hammer," as he did not like the designated name) is an equipment type Innocence that allows Lavi to perform several versatile offensive and defensive moves, the abilities of which range from creating fire snakes to controlling the weather. History At some point, Lavi became the accomodator for and owner of this innocence. The innocence has been used to fight akumas for at least three years that is since Lavi joined the Order. The innocence was reduced to pieces in the Noah's Ark but it was rebuilt by the order afterwards. 08. The Leaf of Revival (anime only) An Innocence concealed within a tree, it caused the tree’s leaves to glow. This Innocence was capable of summoning both terrible cold and burning winds. It was eventually retrieved by Yu Kanda. 9. Victorio’s Sword (anime only) A large doubled edged sword, this equipment type healed all of Victorio's wounds and kept him alive for a thousand years. As the Innocence reacted badly to him after choosing him so long ago, he could have been close to becoming a Fallen One. He was disarmed of his Innocence by Kanda. 10. Arystar Krory's Unnamed Innocence Known unofficially as "Teeth", Arystar Krory's parasitic type weapon is centralized within his teeth, and, when active, allows him to detect and drain the poisonous Akuma Oil blood from Akuma. When his body is incapacitated, the Innocence can also drain all of the blood from his body to form an independent, berserker weapon. History It was found by the Black Order and given to general Cross Marian. The innocence somehow ended up in a voracious plant called Roseanne. During his journey, Cross realized that Arystar Krory III, the grandson of his friend was an accomodator for the innocence and so offered him the plant. The plant bit Arystar, transferring the innocence in his blood and teeth, making him a symbiotic type. 11. Chained Pendulums (anime only) General Kevin Yeegar’s equipment type Innocence was a pair of pointed pendulums on a long chain, they had the power to split and multiply allowing him to destroy many Akuma at once and defend himself from their attacks by spinning his chain. It was later destroyed by the Millennium Earl. 12-19. Unnamed Pieces of Innocence Eight shards of Innocence General Yeegar had in his possession. Destroyed by the The Earl of Millennium. 20. Exorcist’s Bow (anime only) An equipment type Innocence used to kill the Akuma in General Yeegar’s past. It is unknown what became of this Innocence. 21. Stained Window (anime only) Innocence built into the window of a Church in an isolated village, while the window was intact it created a barrier around the village that stopped Level 1 Akuma from entering and reversed the personality of a Level 2 Akuma. 22. Unnamed Gauntlet Suman Dark's parasitic type Innocence creates a gauntlet on his right arm with a barrel on it. It fires and manipulates wind. After his death, Timcanpy keeps it safe, and it is now presumably in the Order's possession. 23. Charity Bell Daisya Barry's equipment type Innocence takes the form of a large round bell that he hangs from his hood. He kicks it like a soccer ball to fight and when it hits something it resonates sound destroying everything nearby. It was destroyed by Tyki Mikk. History At some point the innocence was found by the Black order. It was given to general Froi Tiedoll who traveled with it and finally found it's accomodator: A young boy in Turkey named Daisya Barry. 24. Maker of Eden General Froi Tiedoll's equipment type Innocence, it takes the form of a large crucifix and chisel that Tiedoll keeps concealed. When it is active, Tiedoll can use it to form giant dolls, or create vast gardens of vines for defensive purposes. Maker of Eden is said to be the best defense of the Order. 25. Noel Organon Wielded by Noise Marie, this equipment type Innocence takes the form of ten rings, one for each finger. Marie uses them to create microfiber strings that he can play destructive melodies on, or that he can simply use to slice his targets. 26. Tina Spark’s Innocence As an Exorcist Tina would’ve possessed Innocence, but the character, let alone their Innocence was never seen on screen. It was presumably destroyed by the Millennium Earl’s forces. 27. Gwen Flail’s Innocence Like the above, the character died before appearing, but being an Exorcist would’ve possessed Innocence. It was presumably destroyed. 28. Sol Galen’s Innocence The last of Klaud Nine's Exorcists to have died around the time of the Barcelona incident. Their Innocence would have also presumably been destroyed. 29. Crystal Ball (anime only) Mei-Ling's Innocence, it is an equipment type that grants her the power to see the future. It seems to be a very powerful Innocence as it drained a lake and severed a Level 2 Akuma’s arm even without its accommodator. It is later destroyed by Lulubell before Mei-Ling even gets the chance to become an official Exorcist. It appears in the anime only. 30. Heaven Compass Wielded by Bookman, this equipment type Innocence takes the form of countess acupuncture needles that Bookman also uses for theraputic purposes when not invoked. When invoked, they can be used for attacking, defense, and can be bunched to immobilize a target. History At some point Bookman somehow put his hands on heaven Compass, an innocence he is the accomodator of. 31. Chalker Laboun's Innocence One of Suman Dark’s teammates who was killed by Tyki Mikk, his Innocence was an equipment type taking the form of a sword. It could change size to became a giant golden sword similar to Lavi’s hammer ability. His sword was destroyed seemingly along with his Innocence. 32. Kazaana Reed’s Innocence One of Suman Dark’s teammates who was killed by Tyki Mikk, his Innocence was an equipment type taking the form of a crossbow that could fire arrows of light. While not visibly damaged, Tyki later claimed to have destroyed the Innocence of all those he killed. 33. Unnamed Dual Scythe Appearing in Tyki Mikk’s flashback, he killed an Exorcist who wielded a scythe with a blade at either end that pointed in opposite directions. Its ability is unknown, though it can be assumed he destroyed it like the others. 34. Impaled Man’s Unnamed Innocence An Exorcist who seemingly died by his own blade. He also appeared in Tyki’s flashback, stabbed through the chest with what would seem to be his own sword. Although Tyki left, it is likely that Road destroyed his Innocence. 35. Arm of Baptism Chaozii Han’s equipment type Innocence gives him superhuman strength. Originally taking the form of a pair of linked bracelets, it has since been refined and now, when invoked, takes the form of a pair of gloves with cloth-like flaps of energy growing from the wrists. History The innocence was given to Froi Tiedoll by the Great Generals. He traveled as far as Edo to find new accomodators. The innocence finally found its master during the battle in Edo. The innocence left Tiedoll's hands and flew in the direction of Chaozii Han in the Ark, allowing him not to be crushed by the debris. 36. Maria's innocence Used by Maria, this unnamed parasitic innocence is under the command of Cross Marian. The innocence takes the form of vocal cords. Using the sound waves, Maria's singing voice can affect the brain of others to distort their senses or even controlling their movements. History The innocence somehow ended up in Maria's larynx. She was an Exorcist who wielded a parasitic type Innocence that enhanced her vocal cords. When she died, Cross Marian used a magic spell to bound her body to his service, allowing him to give her commands to use her Innocence to assist him in battle through the grave of Maria. 37. Judgment Wielded by General Cross Marian, this powerful equipment type Innocence takes the form of a large, double action handgun with a moon clip. As Cross is never seen manually reloading it, it regenerates its own bullets when its clip is emptied, and the bullets, themselves, unleash powerful magic. The bullets also never stop until their intended target is hit. History At some point, Cross Marian acquired possession of the gun and started fighting akumas as an exorcist with it. He later reached 100% synchronization with it. Years later, Cross Marian was attacked by the independant innocence Apocryphos who used his ability to desynchronize judgement from Marian. As Marian disappeared and is presumed dead, the Order retrieved the innocence and stored it in Hevlaska's cube. 38. Lau Jimin General Klaud Nine's parasitic type Innocence takes the form of a small monkey, Lau Jimin, that is typically seen riding her shoulder. When she invokes, Lau Jimin grows into a large, monstrous simian she often rides into battle, its fists capable of delivering devastating punches and its entire body capable of forming a powerful cannon. 39. Madness General Winters Socalo's equipment type Innocence, when not invoked, takes the form of two, spiked haves of a single ring that he is seen wearing on his shoulders and around his waist. When he invokes, he claps his hands together and the two halves become one ring, two long, serrated blades growing from either side of the ring. Socalo can spin these blades to create a chainsaw effect. 40. Unnamed Ring of Martin An equipmept type Innocence taking the form of a ring with a large, dark gem stone in it. It allowed Mister Martin, a dead chess champion to haunt his own grave and only relinquished when his disembodied hand was beaten in a game by Howard Link. It is kept by Hevlaska. 41. Tsukikami Timothy Hearst's parasitic type Innocence takes the form of a round, blue jewel in the center of his forehead. When active, Timothy can force his spirit to leave his body and possess others, and, when he uses this ability on Akuma, it allows him to turn their bodies into an Innocence-bearing force that can turn the special abilities of the Akuma in question on their own kind. Tsukikami also has a sentient spirit, referred to as its "Second", that takes over Timothy's body when he cannot protect it, himself. The Second frequently offers Timothy advice on how to use it. History The jewel was stolen by the father of Timothy. The man forced his son, who happened to be the accomodator for the innocence, to swallow the jewel, making him a parasitic type exorcist. First used by Timothy only to posess humans, the innocence reveals its true powers when Timothy posessed an akuma for the first time, making appear Tsukikami's second. 42. Alma Karma’s Innocence Alma Karma's unnamed unrefined Innocence, it appeared to be a parasite type that fused with his left arm, creating small wing like projections along his shoulder and two larger ones that acted like large blades which he could manipulate to attack from many angles. It was presumably retrieved after Alma’s rampage. Feathery bow The previous form of Alma's Innocence. It was wielded by the former incarnation of Alma and had the shape of a long feathery bow. Its name is also unknown. 43. Apocryphos Apocryphos is an independent, sentient Innocence designed purely to protect The Heart of Innocence. It takes the form of an Unnamed Cardinal to remain undetected within the Vatican. Trivia * Apocryphos is the only known innocence who was not given its name by the Black Order. It was given by the Earl of Millennium. * All innocences' names are in English except for Mugen (Japanese), Tsukikami (Japanese), and Apocryphos (Italian/Ancient Greek). Navigation Category:Items